Gara Gara Buku
by Rey619
Summary: Apa jadinya jika novel kesayangan Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba hilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura yang bersikeras ingin tahu isi dari novel tersebut?/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR, please?


**Terinspirasi dari salah satu behind the scene Naruto Shippuden yang menceritakan tentang keterlambatan Kakashi-sensei, sehingga membuat Narusaku berinisiatif menjahilinya dengan menyamar sebagai nenek-nenek dan anak-anak. Dan setelah Rey permak sana sini jadilah fic gaje ini. Yosh, langsung saja...XD**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : 17+, Soft Lemon, OOC, SEMI-CANON, Oneshoot, A little bit humor, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dilempar gajah*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

~Happy Reading~

**Gara-Gara Buku**

"Huh! Kakashi-sensei itu, kapan sih dia tidak datang terlambat? Ini sudah berjam-jam." Keluh seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas pada kedua sahabatnya. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi jembatan. Mata emeraldnya memandang aliran sungai dibawahnya. Berkali-kali ia mendesah, pertanda kalau ia sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Seenaknya saja sensei-nya yang bermasker itu menyuruh tim tujuh untuk berkumpul pagi-pagi, sampai gadis itu tidak sempat makan pagi. Dengan seenaknya pula sensei-nya belum datang, padahal sudah begitu lama ia menunggu hingga kakinya kesemutan.

"Hhh... Sakura-chan, kau seperti tidak tahu Kakashi-sensei saja. Kalau sampai dia datang tepat waktu, bisa-bisa dunia ini akan runtuh seketika." Timpal lelaki berambut blondie berlebihan. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada sisi jembatan disamping gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Kakashi-sensei selalu datang terlambat," sahut seorang lelaki berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang berdiri didepan sisi jembatan yang satunya lagi. Tangannya mengelus dagu layaknya detective yang sedang berpikir. Kedua sahabatnya sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa Sai?" Tanya keduanya kompak.

"..."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya, lelaki bermata onyx itu malah memasang pose ala detective. Lebih tepatnya ia tengah menikmati sentuhannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata dagunya begitu halus dan mulus. Tidak kasar dan berbulu seperti dagunya penjaga gerbang Konoha, Kotetsu, pikir Sai narsiz.

"Sai, cepat katakan!" geram Sakura sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sai, membuat lelaki yang hobi melukis itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri, tenggorokannya mulai kering. Beruntung dibawah jembatan ada air minum gratis.

"I-iya-iya, tapi lepaskan dulu." Ucap Sai takut-takut memandang Sakura ngeri. Gadis bertenaga monster itu perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Membuat Sai bisa bernafas normal kembali. Sementara itu lelaki beriris blue sky malah memegangi perut dan mulutnya agar tawanya tidak meledak. Sepertinya ia begitu menikmati pertunjukan yang menurutnya unik didepan matanya. Dan tepat saat Sakura menatapnya tajam, dengan sigap lelaki penggila ramen itu segera mengganti ekspresinya dengan bersiul-siul sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seolah ia tidak melihat apapun.

"Aku yakin, pasti karena buku itu."

"Buku?" tanya si blondie. Sai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sai benar Naruto. Kakashi-sensei selalu membawa buku bersampul oranye itu kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan dia juga selalu membacanya meskipun sedang melatih kita," ujar Sakura menjelaskan pada Naruto yang manggut-manggut entah mengerti atau tidak dengan maksud gadis itu.

Sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan. Kemudian menoleh kearah Sai seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa keduanya menyetujui pernyataan lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian setengah jadi(?) tersebut.

"Teman-teman, kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Cetus lelaki yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage. Kedua rekannya mengangguk mantap seraya memasang pose berpikir masing-masing.

Gadis beriris emerald berpose memilin-milin rambut pinknya yang menurutnya terasa soft and smooth setelah ia mengganti shamponya dengan sunsilk by Thomas Taw, lelaki beriris blue sapphire berpose mengelus-elus perutnya yang menurutnya terasa padat dan berisi setelah ia rutin mengkonsumsi appeton weight gain, sedangkan lelaki beriris onyx masih tetap setia dengan pose terdahulunya yaitu mengelus-elus dagunya yang menurutnya terasa lebih mulus setelah ia mencukurnya dengan produk terbaru dari gillete. Benar-benar pose yang aneh untuk ukuran seorang ninja berbakat seperti mereka.

Ketiga anggota tim tujuh tersebut nampak begitu serius berpikir demi menemukan ide yang menurut ketiganya briliant. Hingga akhirnya mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ketiganya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian juga berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang seraya memamerkan giginya yang nampak lebih putih dari biasanya karena ia baru menggosoknya dengan pepsodent white now. Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk. Kemudian ketiganya membentuk lingkaran, saling berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Begini rencananya,"

'Psst,'

'psst,'

'shh...'

'psst,'

'kryuuk...'

'krenyes!'

'uhuk-uhuk,'

'bruuut...'

Begitulah bunyinya. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan ketiganya hingga menimbulkan suara-suara aneh seperti itu. Setelah dirasa cukup paham satu sama lain, ketiganya kembali pada posisi awal.

"Baiklah! Kita akan melaksanakannya malam ini juga!" teriak Naruto lantang seraya mengulurkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada dua sahabatnya. Sai dan Sakura menyambutnya dengan hal yang sama.

"Yosh!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan disertai dengan senyum mengerikan penuh arti.

"Yo, maaf aku sedikit terlambat." ucap seorang pria berambut putih keperakan innocent. Membuat ketiganya menghentikan aksi dan menoleh pada seorang pria yang jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka.

What the f**k! 'Sedikit terlambat', harap digaris bawahi. Jelas-jelas sensei-nya itu sudah melebihi standar waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Bisa-bisanya dia masih mengatakan kalau dirinya itu sedikit terlambat. Dan yang membuat ketiganya jengkel setengah mati adalah, sensei pemilik mata sharingan sebelah itu tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Sakura ingin sekali meninjunya dengan shannaro andalannya, Naruto ingin memangkas habis rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi bumi, sedangkan Sai ingin mencoret-coret wajahnya dengan spidol snowman yang baru saja dibelinya. Berbagai macam pikiran kejam hinggap di otak ketiganya. Namun mereka dapat menahan keinginan masing-masing lantaran ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan malam ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa sensei, kami sudah terbiasa," kata Sakura.

"Iya Kakashi-sensei," kata Naruto dan Sai bersamaan. Ketiganya tersenyum manis menurut Kakashi, membuat sensei itu luluh lantah tak berdaya(?). Dasar sensei tidak peka. Padahal mereka bukannya tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai. Tunggulah tanggal mainnya Kakashi-sensei, batin Naruto penuh nafsu(?).

***{+_+}***

Tanpa terasa malam pun tiba. Bukan lagi malam melainkan tengah malam. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan seakan berpesta pora di angkasa. Bulan sabit yang melengkung seakan menyunggingkan senyum bangga karena menjadi pusat perhatian di langit malam.

Nampak tiga orang yang terdiri dari satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki tengah mengendap-endap dalam kamar seseorang yang biasa dipanggil sensei oleh ketiganya. Seperti dugaannya, senseinya itu tengah tertidur pulas. Mereka bertiga berpencar untuk mencari sesuatu yang dianggap berharga oleh senseinya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menemukan sesuatu yang dicari.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengisyaratkan pada kedua sahabatnya agar segera beranjak pergi seraya menunjukkan benda berwarna oranye di tangannya. Keduanya menganggup paham. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ketiganya sudah menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam, menyisakan seorang sensei yang masih mendengkur sambil memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

"Kita berhasil teman-teman!" teriak lelaki dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya saat ketiganya sudah berada diluar kediaman senseinya.

'Bletak'

"Aww! Sakura-chan, kau ini kenapa?" ringis si blondie sambil memegangi kepala benjolnya yang baru saja menjadi korban jitakan Sakura.

"Dasar Naruto baka! Makanya jangan teriak-teriak! Kalau Kakashi-sensei sampai bangun bagaimana!"

Naruto sweatdrop. Padahal yang berteriak adalah gadis itu sendiri. Kenapa harus dirinya yang disalahkan? Dipukul pula. Poor Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus. Daripada itu, lebih baik pikirkan mau diapakan buku itu?" Ujar seorang lelaki bermata onyx dengan bijaknya, berusaha menetralkan keadaan dengan cara mengalihkan persoalan. Sontak kedua rekannya itu menghentikan aksi hebohnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyimpannya. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Naruto seraya memasukkan buku yang dimaksud dalam kantong senjatanya. Kedua rekannya mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh. Misi kita berhasil teman-teman!" teriak Naruto disertai dengan cengiran rubah andalannya. Tak menyadari kalau ada hawa mematikan didekatnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak baka!"

'Buagh!'

Lagi-lagi lelaki berambut pirang itu harus menerima pukulan mantap(?) dari satu-satunya gadis dalam timnya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara Sai, lelaki bermata onyx hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya selalu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa menjadi saksi bisu(?) drama penganiayaan Sakura terhadap Naruto. Benar-benar tim yang aneh.

***{+_+}***

Sudah seminggu sejak misi itu terlaksana dengan sukses. Memang benar senseinya itu telah berubah. Sekarang dia tidak pernah terlambat lagi, datang lebih awal malah. Tapi bukan hanya Kakashi-sensei saja yang berubah, melainkan salah satu mantan murid Kakashi-sensei yang berambut pirang juga ikut-ikutan berubah.

Tiba-tiba saja si blondie itu menjadi pasif. Ia tidak pernah hadir saat ada latihan bersama, tidak pernah mengisi perutnya di kedai ramen ichiraku langganannya, tidak pernah menggoda gadis pink pujaannya, tidak pernah mengecek kesehatannya dirumah sakit, tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi didepan umum.

Ia jadi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dalam flatnya yang lumayan berantakan lantaran jarang dibersihkan olehnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tak seorang pun mengetahuinya termasuk rekan se-timnya, mungkin. Membuat sang gadis bermata emerald resah dan gelisah memikirkannya bak sebuah lagu berjudul kisah kasih di sekolah(?).

"Aku tahu, apa yang membuat Naruto berubah." Ucap Sai disela-sela pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Tangan pucatnya masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku yang berjudul 'Tehnik Melukis Dengan Pikiran(?)'

"Sai, katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura memohon seraya menatap lelaki bermata onyx yang baru saja menutup bukunya.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Naruto sendiri."

"Iya-iya aku janji," jawab gadis itu mulai tidak sabar. Sai menarik nafas seolah berat mengatakannya.

"Naruto sakit."

"Eh?" Mata emerald gadis itu membulat sempurna. Bibirnya dibiarkan menganga selama sepersekian detik.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyakitnya. Tapi yang jelas, dia sengaja merahasiakannya darimu agar kau tak mengkhawatirkannya." Ujar lelaki berkulit pucat itu menjelaskan.

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda Sai!" teriak Sakura. Suaranya bergetar. Setitik air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata emeraldnya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kenapa kau tak pergi saja ke flatnya untuk memastikannya..." Usul lelaki berambut hitam itu pada gadis berambut soft pink.

Seakan tak mau membuang waktu percuma, kunoichi medis itu segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh rekannya tersebut. Menyisakan Sai yang tengah menahan tawa. Tak tahukah gadis itu, dibalik keseriusan mimik wajah Sai ada banyak hal yang disembunyikannya. Kena kau Sakura, batin Sai penuh kemenangan.

***{+_+}***

'Brakkk!'

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Membuat sang empunya pintu terkejut dan terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sementara, yaitu membaca buku, buku bersampul oranye ciptaan sang legenda sannin, Jiraiya.

"Naruto, hosh... hosh... kau dimana?" ucapnya lebih mirip gumaman. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, masih lelah akibat lari marathonnya barusan. Mata emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah pintu kamar yang ia yakini tengah menyembunyikan keberadaan sahabatnya didalamnya.

Kaki-kaki lelahnya mulai melangkah pelan berusaha mencapai pintu kamar tersebut. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, diputarnya perlahan.

'Cklek'

Pintu itu terbuka. Mata emeraldnya berbinar bahagia ketika mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok pemuda yang sudah begitu lama tak ditemuinya, atau lebih tepatnya sekitar 'satu minggu'. Waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Pikirnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Sakura-chan?" seru pemuda berambut blondie sedikit terkejut. Ia masih duduk di tepi ranjang empuknya. Gadis itu bungkam. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang masih aktif bergerak demi mencapai jarak yang lebih dekat pada rekan se-timnya. Tak dihiraukannya mata biru sapphire yang memandangnya bingung, hingga ia mampu mendudukkan pantatnya disamping lelaki itu.

Detik berikutnya Sakura melakukan hal tak terduga dan nyaris membuat lelaki yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage tersebut mati saat itu juga. Apakah gadis itu menancapkan suatu benda tajam pada tubuhnya? Tidak, tentu tidak. Bukan itu yang dilakukan Sakura. Ia hanya memeluknya saja. Sebuah pelukan yang penuh dengan perasaan. Sebuah pelukan yang jauh lebih hangat dari pelukan-pelukannya sebelumnya.

"Naruto, aku mencemaskanmu," gumam Sakura pelan seraya menahan cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata emeraldnya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan ego yang selalu dijunjungnya. Toh tak ada yang tahu, kecuali Kami-sama dan mereka berdua. Mungkin Naruto memang orang yang banyak bicara, tapi Sakura tahu betul kalau dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar privasi orang lain.

Naruto masih bergeming. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar hingga membuatnya pusing tak karuan. Berbagai macam asumsi mulai hinggap di benaknya. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya? Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia senang dengan perlakuan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Hanya saja, putra dari hokage keempat itu masih tidak tahu ada apa dibalik pelukannya.

Apakah gadis itu akan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi? Sama seperti yang pernah dilakukannya sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan 'God Of Amegakure', Pein. Tapi terima kasih untuk apa? Ia merasa tak melakukan apapun. Atau mungkin gadis itu akan membohonginya lagi? Sama seperti yang pernah dilakukannya saat dia terpaksa menyatakan cintanya agar ia tidak tidak usah mengejar cinta pertamanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Entahlah.

Perlahan Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Mata birunya menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut soft pink yang menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu semakin yakin kalau Sakura hanya ingin memeluknya saja, pelukan sahabat, tidak lebih. Namun asumsinya runtuh ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis itu. Naruto sadar bahwa pipi putih Sakura telah basah oleh air mata.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengguncang bahu Sakura pelan. Jelas ia sangat cemas melihat gadis pujaannya menangis. Kedua tangan kekarnya memegang dagu sang gadis agar menengadah menatapnya. Dengan pelan ia mengusap air mata tersebut. Membuat pipi putih Sakura tak lagi basah meskipun masih ada sedikit sisa disana.

"Kau kemana saja Naruto?" lirihnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha agar air matanya tak keluar lagi. Pemuda blondie itu mengernyit.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana,"

"Kau tidak pernah datang saat ada latihan bersama, kau juga tidak pernah ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatanmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu di kedai ramen ichiraku. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan dirimu di keramaian seperti biasanya. Kau..."

Gadis itu seperti kehabisan nafas akibat penjelasannya yang begitu panjang hingga tak mampu berucap lagi. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa cengo mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Gadis itu mencemaskannya seperti yang sudah dikatakannya sejak ia memeluknya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil merasuki otaknya.

"Kau merindukanku Sakura-chan?" Godanya seraya menyeringai.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak!" sangkal Sakura yang suaranya sudah agak normal. Ia memalingkan mukanya yang memerah kearah lain agar Naruto tak dapat melihatnya.

"Lalu untuk apa tadi kau memelukku?"

"Ah, tadi a-aku hanya... umm... ya, kupikir ak_ eh!" suara Sakura yang terbata-bata tak dapat dilanjutkannya akibat perbuatan Naruto. Lelaki mirip rubah itu menarik gadis berambut soft pink dalam pelukannya. Membuat sang gadis tersentak kaget disertai dengan detak jantungnya yang makin berdegup kencang dan wajahnya yang semakin merah bak warna rambut kazekage Sunagakure.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, jangan berbohong lagi padaku." Ujar Naruto seraya membelai lembut rambut soft pink sebahu Sakura.

"Aku tahu saat kau berkata jujur dan berbohong. Aku tahu saat kau bersedih dan bahagia. Aku tak akan bilang kalau aku memahamimu, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan, dan kau tahu benar akan hal itu."

'Deg'

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu akan perasaan lelaki itu. Hanya saja egonya selalu menyuruhnya untuk berbohong mengenai perasaannya terhadap seorang ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu tersebut. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Seperti yang ia bilang sejak tadi, ia akan membuang jauh-jauh rasa egonya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, maafkan aku... maaf," ucapnya penuh sesal. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat, sangat erat, seakan takut terlepas. Tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan. Untuk apa menyiksa diri-sendiri? Sungguh pilihan yang gila.

"Hei, untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak berbuat salah," pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Justru aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau bersedih lagi. Apalagi sampai menangis,"

"Kau memang menyebalkan baka," ucap Sakura seraya meninju pelan dada bidang Naruto. Membuat lelaki itu terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Naruto, itu kan buku Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura memastikan seraya menunjuk buku yang tergeletak di dekat bantal. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengembalikannya."

"Aku belum ingin mengembalikannya Sakura-chan."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia berkata, "jangan bilang kau menghilang dari semuanya karena membaca buku itu." Cibir Sakura.

Tepat sasaran. Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Naruto, apa buku itu begitu menarik hingga kau melupakan aku?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi bukan Naruto Uzumaki namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat Sakura Haruno percaya padanya.

"Sakura-chan, buku itu memang menarik. Tapi Sakuraku jauh lebih menarik dari apapun juga," ujarnya mantap dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu untuk segera melahapnya(?).

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku isi dari buku itu Naruto," pinta Sakura dengan tatapan yang menggoda dimata biru sapphire Naruto. Gadis itu masih penasaran, apa gerangan yang membuat rekan sekaligus kekasihnya itu begitu betah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku curiannya itu hingga melupakan segalanya.

"Umm... buku itu berisi hal-hal dewasa, kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah lantaran teringat akan content buku bersampul oranye tersebut.

"Iya Naruto, aku ingin tahu." Jawab gadis itu bersemangat.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, mari kita mulai..."

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Naruto menarik nafas ketika ia mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis yang selalu diimpikannya. Tangannya memegang dagu sang gadis yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Detak jantung keduanya seakan beradu cepat. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan hingga sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibir masing-masing. Apalagi kalau bukan bibir bertemu bibir.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat. Menyisakan rona merah di wajah masing-masing. Entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto berhasil membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjangnya dan menindihnya. Mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat bidadari yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama. Sebuah keraguan mulai muncul di benaknya. Apakah ia akan benar-benar melakukan ini pada seorang gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya?

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu teringat kata-kata Sai yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya langsung pada Naruto, tapi ia sudah janji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tak terkecuali lelaki itu sendiri. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah ayunya. Lelaki itu menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan cerita buku itu Naruto?"

"Eh, i-itu... entahlah. Aku tidak yakin Sakura-chan mau mengetahuinya," jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena sudah beralih pada shampo no.1 di dunia, head&shoulders. Oke, itu tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah bagaimana Sakura menanggapi penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara baka,"

Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, menarik pemuda itu agar lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Saat sudah tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya, gadis itu mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Membuat mata biru Naruto hampir meloncat keluar saking kagetnya, saking senangnya. Membuat otak mesumnya aktif secara otomatis.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksaku sayang," goda si blondie seraya menyeringai mesum. Sakura memukul dada bidangnya pelan, membuat sang korban semakin terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto mulai melancarkan aksi yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya. Ia menciumi gadis tercintanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mulai dari pucuk rambut, dahi lebar, pipi, hidung, dan berhenti di bibir peach Sakura. Lidah keduanya bertautan, saling mengulum, melumat satu sama lain. Ciuman itu tepaksa terlepas saat keduanya mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Naruto mengusap pelan dahi lebar penakluk hatinya sebentar kemudian mengecupnya mesra. Aroma strawberry tubuh gadisnya menggelitik indera penciumannya. Kepala kuningnya mulai bergerak turun kebawah. Ia menciumi leher jenjang Sakura, menjilat, menghisap, sesekali menggigitnya pelan membuat gadis bermata emerald itu mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Akh..." erang gadis itu disela-sela aktivitasnya. Bibir Naruto masih sibuk dengan leher jenjang Sakura, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai aktif bergerak. Dibukanya perlahan resleting pakaian gadis itu, menampakkan dua buah gundukan yang masih tertutup bra merah. Shinobi tangguh itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat dua buah benda bulat tersebut dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baka, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ucap Sakura malu, wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku..." tanya lelaki itu meminta ijin pada kekasihnya seraya menunjuk sesuatu yang dimaksud dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh gadisnya. Sungguh pria yang sopan.

Tangan shinobi terkuat Konoha itu perlahan bergerak menggeser bra merah yang masih menutupi dua buah gundukan itu keatas, hingga menampakkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya memanas. Tangan kanannya mulai memijat, memilin, memainkan puncak gunung Sakura sebelah kanan. Rasanya begitu lembut, kenyal, dan menantang.

"Nghh... ahh..." desah Sakura semakin membuat Naruto bersemangat.

"Ahh... ohh... Naru..."

Bibir lelaki blondie itu sibuk mengulum, menghisap, sesekali menggigit kecil bukit Sakura sebelah kiri hingga memerah dan mengeras. Ia melakukannya secara bergantian hingga kedua buah dada Sakura sama-sama menegang. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Celana boxernya terasa sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana.

"Naru... to... nghh... ohh..."

Naruto semakin beringas saat tangan Sakura mulai meremas rambut pirangnya. Pemuda itu tak menyangka kalau namanya bisa terdengar begitu sexy saat disebut oleh kekasihnya.

"Mmmhh..." lenguh Sakura tertahan.

Naruto mulai menciumi bibir peach Sakura, menantang beradu lidah, saling mengulum, saling berbagi rasa, menghisap satu sama lain. Sambil terus mengunci bibir gadisnya, tangan lelaki beriris biru sapphire itu tak tinggal diam. Setelah selesai pada bagian tubuh atas Sakura, kini tangannya mulai bergerak turun kebawah.

Seakan menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, tangan Naruto perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam rok pendek Sakura. Mencoba menemukan hal menarik lainnya yang mampu memabukkannya. Dibelainya pelan mahkota cintanya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Akhh... ohh... nghh..."

"Mmhh... Na-Naru... to... ahh... ohh..."

"Te-terus... ahh..."

Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Naruto mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya, menggerakkannya maju mundur di dalam liang kerahasiaan kekasihnya. Membuat gadis itu menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Membuat lelaki penggila ramen itu puas dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Tak sia-sia ia mempelajari ilmu tersebut dari buku bersampul oranye yang berjudul 'Icha-icha paradise'.

"Mmhh... akh!" erang gadis itu saat Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik rok Sakura. Kekasihnya sudah klimaks. Terbukti dari jari Naruto yang basah oleh cairan cinta Sakura. Terlalu cepat, pikir lelaki itu. Tak mau membuang sia-sia, ia menjilati cairan kental tersebut agar masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang cemas dengan keadaan kekasih tercintanya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, dadanya naik turun, wajahnya nampak kelelahan. Membuat shinobi didikan Jiraiya itu jadi tak tega untuk melanjutkannya sampai mencapai finish.

"A-aku baik Naruto..."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Jujur ia takut kalau-kalau perbuatannya itu justru malah menyakiti Sakura. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut soft pink Sakura yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya lain kali Sakura chan," ujar lelaki itu menatap lembut sang gadis. Gadis bermata emerald itu menggeleng pelan, tidak setuju dengan usul kekasihnya.

"Lanjutkan saja Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah cemas begitu," ucap Sakura meyakinkan. Kedua tangannya membelai lembut pipi Naruto. Pria itu terperangah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat.

"Hhh... Baiklah Sakura-chan. Sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginanmu," kata Naruto sembari mengecup tangan Sakura yang baru saja digunakan untuk menyentuh pipinya. Seolah tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, pemuda beriris blue sky itu segera menurunkan kepala kuningnya ke bawah sesaat setelah ia mencium bibir gadis itu singkat.

Saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Mengamati rok pendek Sakura yang mengekspos paha putihnya. Membuatnya harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Ia mengisyaratkan pada kekasihnya agar mau menekuk lututnya keatas. Sakura mengangguk paham. Naruto menarik nafas, tangannya mulai menyibakkan rok Sakura keatas, menarik celana dalam merahnya, dan_.

"Hatchi! Ups!"

Terdengar suara bersin tertahan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Keduanya tersentak kaget dan terpaksa menghentikan penjelasan pelajarannya. Naruto segera membantu Sakura untuk bangun, membenarkan tata letak bra gadisnya yang sempat bergeser dari tempatnya akibat perbuatannya, kemudian ia menarik resleting pakaian Sakura keatas agar dapat menutupi bagian tubuh itu dengan sempurna seperti sedia kala. Keduanya segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah guna mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya keduanya ketika mendapati seseorang dibalik suara tersebut.

"Sai!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan pada rekan se-timnya yang tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum aneh seperti biasa dari balik jendela.

"Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah!" teriak Naruto heboh seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang malah melambai-lambai tak jelas. Membuat lelaki beriris blondie itu makin kesal karena ada orang lain yang mengganggu jalannya pertandingannya(?).

"Hai Naruto, Sakura?" sapa lelaki berkulit pucat itu innocent sesaat setelah menggeser kaca jendela kamar sahabatnya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum aneh seperti itu, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil buku Kakashi-sensei. Tapi berhubung kau masih sibuk dengan Sakura, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya sampai kau selesai." jelas pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan polosnya. Membuat wajah Naruto merah padam antara marah dan malu. Hal yang serupa juga dialami oleh Sakura.

"Memangnya untuk apa? Bukankah kau sudah selesai membacanya disini kemarin?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari kata-katanya, 'disini'. Sai bilang dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu saat Naruto menceritakan tentang penyakitnya. Tapi Naruto bilang, Sai baru kesini kemarin. Mana yang benar? Gadis itu mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku itu pada Kakashi-sensei. Gara-gara buku itu, rumah penduduk banyak yang hancur."

Naruto mengernyit, sementara Sakura masih setia menyimak pembicaraan kedua shinobi hebat tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Sai?"

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Kakashi-sensei mencari buku kesayangannya itu dirumah penduduk setempat dengan memporak-porandakan isinya. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan menghajar sebagian orang yang mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai bukunya. Sebaiknya kau segera mengembalikan ke tempat semula sebelum dia datang kesini." Jelas Sai panjang lebar. Sedangkan kedua rekan se-timnya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Sai yang dirasa tidak masuk akal. Kakashi-sensei tidak mungkin sekejam itu kan? Belum sempat Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Sai, suara gadisnya menginterupsinya terlebih dulu.

"Naruto, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Pemuda rubah itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Sakit? Sakit apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto balik, membuat gadis itu kian sadar kalau dirinya telah ditipu oleh sahabatnya yang hobi melukis.

"Sai..." geram Sakura seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Giginya menggeretak. Kaki-kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang wajahnya semakin memucat.

'Glek!'

Sai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi dirinya sempat mengerjai Sakura. Tamatlah riwayatmu Sai, batinnya pada diri sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus berpikir ribuan kali dulu kalau ingin menjahili sahabatnya yang berambut pink.

"Sa-Sakura, aku bisa jelas_haaaaa...!"

Ucapan Sai terpotong oleh teriakannya sendiri yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Naruto. Sakura berlari mengejar Sai, menyisakan Naruto yang masih melongo tak mengerti apapun.

'Ah bodo amat, yang penting Sakura-chan sudah menjadi milikku. Terima kasih Kami-sama, terima kasih Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih novel dewasa.' batin Naruto senang seraya mengucapkan terima kasih entah pada siapa lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam buku bersampul oranye.

"O... jadi kau yang sudah mengambil novel kesayanganku,"

'Glek!'

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Dengan gerakan slow motion ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati pemilik dari buku bersampul oranye yang dicurinya tengah menatapnya horror. Naruto mulai mundur perlahan ketika ia menyadari orang yang ada dihadapannya itu mulai melangkah kearahnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, aku bisa jelas_huwaaa...!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari melompati jendela kamarnya mengikuti jejak Sai dan Sakura diikuti Kakashi-sensei dibelakangnya.

"Naruto! Jangan lari!" teriak pria berambut putih keperakan itu seraya berlari mengejar mantan muridnya. Hm, sepertinya Naruto memang telah salah menduga. Padahal Kakashi-sensei hanya ingin meminta novel kesayangannya itu kembali, bukannya mau menghajarnya. Tapi berhubung novel itu masih dipegang oleh Naruto, maka dia terpaksa mengejarnya. Ya begitulah, gara-gara buku content dewasa itu keempat anggota tim tujuh harus bermain kejar-kejaran tidak jelas. Hm, tim tujuh memang selalu heboh dan bersemangat.

**~THE END~**

**Ahahaha...ahahaha... *tawa ala Spongebob***  
><strong>Ini adalah fic Rate M pertama Rey, maaf banget kalau lemonnya kurang asem, kurang manis, kurang asem manis, kurang manis asem, atau malah gak kerasa sama sekali? *ditampol berjamaah*<strong>  
><strong>Akhir kata, review please? ^_^<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
